The Project Scipio Holiday Trilogy
by Tsunamix
Summary: My annual Christmas story will instead deal with all three of the big December holidays. Watch as Calvin and friends (and ancestors) celebrate in their own way Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanzaa.
1. Christmas

As part of my tradition of writing holiday stories every year, I decided to go a bit different this year. Rather than just focusing on Christmas like the previous stories, I'll actually be covering the entire holiday trilogy: Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Not just because I want to give more light to the other holidays other than Christmas, but to also give more insight to the characters that celebrate said holidays. So without further ado, let's get started.

* * *

_Christmas_

* * *

Takes place: During Project Scipio

* * *

In the Hermitage, Calvin and his friends were already settled in after meeting with the rest of the Belpois family. As Calvin was watching TV with his friends and sisters, Aelita began to call her daughter from upstairs.

"Antea, are you almost ready?"

"Just about, Mother." Antea said getting up and heading upstairs. "Just have to grab our scene."

"Well hurry." Aelita said. "Your dad's already out warming up the car and we're already late as it is."

"Sorry." Antea said.

"What's going on now?" Calvin asked.

"Would you like to see?" Antea asked. Calvin just nodded.

Calvin and Antea went upstairs into her room. She then went under her bed and pulled out a large object and placed it on her desk. Calvin looked and saw it was a beautifully decorated wooden structure with detailed figurines of people and animals and in the center was a figurine of a baby inside a small wooden box with straw: It was a nativity scene.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I don't know what to say." Calvin said.

"You almost ready, Antea?" Aelita asked walking into the room. "We're just about…"

She then eyed the nativity scene on the desk.

"Oh, Sweetie." She said in awe. "This is wonderful. You made this yourself?"

"I asked you if I could this year and you said yes, remember?" Antea said. "Well, this is it."

"I don't understand." Calvin said.

"Every year on Christmas Eve, our church holds an annual feast for the homeless." Aelita explained. "And every year, I make a nativity scene to put in the center."

Calvin couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before after knowing Antea for so long: She and her family were Christians.

"Are you okay?" Antea asked noticing Calvin seemed rather distant.

"Yeah." Calvin said. "I just never realized you were Christian."

"Roman Catholic to be exact." Antea said. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." Calvin said. "I just never took you as the type of person who believes in that kind of stuff."

"Well no offense, Cal, but out of all the ridiculous creation theories, the most ridiculous one is the one that says that we were created out of nothing for no reason." Antea said. "Surely even you must believe that there's more to it than that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Calvin said blushing. "It's just that I just don't see the evidence."

"You know, Calvin, if you want you can come with us to the church." Antea said. "Is it okay with you, Mom?"

"It's fine with me." She said. "I think it would be a great learning experience for Calvin; get to know a bit more about our traditions and beliefs."

"Sure I guess." Calvin said. "I'll have to ask my parents though."

He then went to the edge of the stairs.

"Mom, Dad." Calvin shouted. "Is it okay if I go with Antea to drop off her nativity scene?"

"Will you be back in time for dinner?" Yumi asked.

Calvin turned to Antea and Aelita. Aelita just nodded.

"Yeah." Calvin said.

"Well, as long as it's okay with them." Yumi said.

"Looks like I'm going." Calvin said turning back to Aelita and Antea.

* * *

After getting his stuff on, Calvin walked outside with the two of them and got inside the car. There he found Jeremie in the drivers seat.

"Hi, Mr. Belpois." Calvin said.

"Calvin?" Jeremie asked. "What brings you here?"

"Calvin wants a better understanding of Christianity." Antea said

"No, I…"

"Well, I suppose you can come with us." Jeremie said. "Now buckle up and we'll be on our way."

After a short drive, the family plus Calvin reached a large church in the middle of the city. They then got out and went over to the side door. They went inside and placed their coats and hats on the hangers. They then walked over to the dining area, which was packed with several people.

"Ah, the Belpois family." One of the volunteers said walking up to them. "It's so good that you could make it once again."

"Same as every year." Jeremie said.

"Well come on, have a seat." He said. "You can set the nativity scene over on the table where the cookies are. We'll reveal it after the feast."

"Thank you." Antea said as she walked over to said table.

"Your family seems to be well-liked here." Calvin said to her.

"I volunteer at the soup kitchen every Sunday after the sermon." Jeremie said. "That alone is more than enough to show you really care."

"That's absolutely right." Aelita said. "Sometimes it's the little things that make the biggest impact, especially if it's helping those who have nowhere else to turn to."

"That's why they turn to religion." Calvin said.

"Absolutely." Jeremie said. "Like the soup kitchen serves those who come to it, God gives hope to all to those who seek His guidance. Whether they can feel it or not, He is there watching over us."

"Why don't you sit down with the rest?" Antea asked. "I'm sure the volunteers will be happy to serve you something."

"Okay." Calvin said.

He then walked over to one of the long tables next to across from Jeremie, Aelita and Antea. Once everyone was seated, one of the volunteers quieted everyone down.

"Good evening, people." She said. "Today we come together as one to honor this holiest of days: The day in which our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ was born. To honor this, we have prepared a feast for those who have accepted His warm embrace in even the coldest of times, in times when all seems lost and we have little to hope for. We as the church of God have kept this tradition going for many decades never losing the hope that those with little on them would accept salvation in times of trouble. And as you all sit here and listen to our words, you've shown that that hope has yet to be lost in the eyes of the less fortunate."

Everyone just applauded.

"Before we begin, I'd like to thank the Belpois family for their extraordinary charity work for our church since they had first come, and this year, I'd love to give extra thanks to their daughter, Antea Maya Belpois, for the fabulous work she did on our annual nativity scene that we have on display. Ms. Belpois, would you be so kind as to lead us saying grace?"

Antea just folded her hands in prayer and everyone, including Calvin, just lowered their heads and closed their eyes.

"_God of all gifts, we thank you for the many ways you have blessed us this day. We are grateful each of those who are gathered around this table. We ask you to bless us and our food and to bless those we love who are not with us today. In our gratitude and love, we remember your humble birth into our lives and pray for those who are without enough to eat. We remember the stable in which you were born and pray for those who have no place to live. We remember your challenging message of caring and giving and we pray for peace in families and nations throughout the world. We bless you and give you thanks in your Spirit who brings our hearts to life the Christmas Day and forever. Amen."_

"Amen." Everyone else repeated.

The volunteers then served up the meals to the visitors. As Calvin was eating, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Calvin just turned and saw a large man in ragged clothing.

"Haven't seen you around here before." He said to him. "You a runaway or something?"

"No, I'm not homeless. I'm just a friend of one of the volunteers." Calvin said. "If you want me to leave, I can."

"No, you can stay." He said. "Everyone is welcome in the house of the Lord. That's how we do things around here. Name's Bruce by the way."

"Well, no offense Bruce, but I'm not really a man of religion." Calvin said. "Not that I'm against it, I just don't see the point of trying to understand it."

"Well, I can't make you think differently, but I can at least help in giving you some insight."

Bruce then pulled out something from his pocket and passed it to Calvin. Calvin looked and saw that it was a medium-sized book with a black leather cover. On the cover was only a pair of words engraved in gold print: HOLY BIBLE.

"Well, thanks." Calvin said. "But just don't expect me to be converted in one day."

"Don't think of it as me trying to convert you." Bruce said. "Think of it as more of a guideline."

"I'll be sure to check it out." Calvin said.

"You know Kid, you remind me a lot like me." Bruce said. "Like you, I was young and confused; didn't give much thought of religion. Then the economy took a turn for the worse and my parents and me lost everything. A church not unlike this one eventually took us in. They provided for us until we were able to get back on our feet. In the meantime, I had become taken in by God's words. How He loves all of us and He is everywhere, watching over us all, making sure we all do our part in loving one another and ourselves. Once I accepted Jesus Christ as my Lord and Savior, I took my first step in"

"I see." Calvin said. "Oh, my name's Calvin, by the way."

"Well, Calvin, it was nice meeting you." Bruce said. "And I hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah." Calvin said. "Well, see you."

* * *

Calvin then sat down at a nearby chair and opened up the Bible. He flipped through various pages and found himself more and more entranced. As he read each verse, he seemed to have more of an understanding of the things he couldn't.

"Hey, Calvin. Ready to go?" Antea asked walking up to him.

"I think I get it now." Calvin said.

"Hmm?" Antea asked. She then noticed the Bible in Calvin's hands. "Oh, I see you found one of the Bibles. Yes, it is a good read."

"It's more than that." Calvin said. "I tried distancing myself from my spiritual side because I thought not doing so would mean trying desperately to understand what I thought I wasn't ready to understand, but now I see the truth: It's not just about believing who or what wrote the words, it's about believing in the words themselves and the meaning they hold."

Jeremie and Aelita walked in as Calvin was beginning to explain.

"Antea, maybe I can't understand the concept of God, and maybe I never will, but I can certainly understand His words. For the first time in a while, I feel like I've found the person or thing that understands me just as much as I understand it. It's not about trying to believe or convincing others to believe, it's about trying to help people in the worst of times, to come together as a community to give hope when all is lost to them. And until now, I never realized that that was all that I needed: Hope at a time when I need it at most, and I realize that I have that already: In the form of my friends and family who I turn to in such sad times."

"Now you understand." Aelita said walking up to him.

"As said in **Proverbs 18:24, **_A man of many companions may come to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother._" Antea said. "The number of friends one has pales in comparison to what strong bond that even only one friend can have with another."

"That's right." Calvin said. "I especially like **Romans 3:3**, _What if some did not have faith? Will their lack of faith nullify God's faithfulness?_"

"I like that one too." Jeremie said. "You know what it means?"

"It means that even though there are those who choose not to believe, He still looks out for them with the same hope that He entrusts upon his followers, right?"

"Exactly." Jeremie said. "Come on. We still have to get home and prepare _our_ Christmas dinner. I can tell you more on the way home."

"Just a second." Calvin said. He then ran back to the dining hall and found Bruce.

"Bruce!" He shouted. Bruce turned around. "I just wanted to give this back to you."

"You keep it." He said politely. "Consider it a Christmas gift from someone who cares."

"It certainly helped me." Calvin said. "Thank you and have a merry Christmas."

"You too, Calvin." He said. Calvin then walked out the door and to the car. They then drove home.

* * *

When Calvin got back to the Hermitage, his friends and sisters were waiting for him on the couch.

"So how was the church feast?" Dennis asked

"I definitely leaned more than I thought." Calvin said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Calvin just held out the Bible he was given.

"So you're saying you found religion?" Dennis asked.

"Umm, since when do you care about Christianity or any religion for that matter?" Rumiko asked.

"Since I understood the meaning behind it and how it relates to me." Calvin said.

"Well, I'm just glad you found the good side in something that can be so judgmental." Ami said.

"I don't know." Rumiko said. "I still think it's ludicrous for someone, let alone you, to go from not believing in God to embracing the Bible."

"I never said I didn't believe in Him, I only said I've never seen any evidence." Calvin said.

"Well, whatever." Rumiko said. "I still don't believe in it. Too much suffering in the world for there to be such a benevolent being."

"Rumiko, let me ask you something." Calvin said. "Do you believe in barbers?"

"Of course." Rumiko said. "You see them all the time."

"But according to your logic, barbers can't exist because we still have people with long hair." Calvin said. "People like you."

"That's ridiculous." Rumiko said. "People have long hair not because barbers don't exist, but because people don't go to barbers."

"And what makes you think the same can't apply to people seeking or not seeking God?" Calvin said. "I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just saying your reasoning is."

Rumiko said nothing.

"Well, let's see what's on TV." Dennis said.

"Alright." Calvin said.

With that, they just sat back and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

* * *

Merry Christmas, my friends. Please don't kill me for this; it's my first time writing a story like this.


	2. Hanukkah

_Hanukkah_

* * *

Takes place: Years before Code Lyoko

* * *

In East Germany in December of 1970, a young boy around ten years of age was being dropped off at a small house near the Berlin Wall. As he stepped out of the car he turned to the man in the driver's seat.

"Now remember, Johannes." He said. "You call me as soon as you are ready to leave or if you end up staying the night."

"Yes, Dad." Johannes said.

"I love you."

"Love you, too." Johannes said closing the door as his dad drove off.

Johannes Stern was on his was to visit his best friend Anthony Schaeffer. Anthony and his family, who are Jewish, were celebrating the last day of an important Jewish holiday: Hanukkah. Tonight was the last night and Anthony, who, according to him, had a very nice surprise for this night, had invited Johannes for Hanukkah dinner, games and at the end, the lighting of the menorah.

Johannes then walked over to the door of the house and knocked twice. The door opened to reveal a young boy around the same age.

"Hey, Anthony." Johannes said.

"Johannes, you made it." Anthony said hugging his friend. "Please come in, we're just about to get ready."

Anthony led Johannes into the kitchen where he found several people conversing amongst themselves.

"Excuse me." Anthony said. Everyone turned their attention to Anthony. "Everyone, this is my best friend, Johannes Stern. He will be visiting us for tonight as we light the last candle."

"_Shalom, _Johannes." They all said.

"Umm, _Shalom _to you too."

"Johannes you already know my Mom, Meredith, my Dad, Julius and Waldo, my big brother. It's time I show you the extended family." Anthony said. He then led Johannes to an old couple at the end of the room.

"Johannes, this is my Grandma and Grandpa."

"Hello." Johannes said.

"Oh hello, dear." Anthony's grandmother said.

"Good to see you, young man." His grandfather said.

He then showed him to a younger couple around his parents' ages.

"And this is my aunt Milka and my uncle Nesher."

Johannes just waved at them.

"And these are my little cousins." Anthony said pointing to three smaller kids. "Boris, Chaim and Miri."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi." Each one said.

"Well, now that Johannes is here, why don't I serve up dinner and everyone else get ready?" Waldo said.

"That's a good idea." Meredith said. "Everyone to the dining room."

* * *

Everyone just walked to the dining room and sat down in various spots at a large table. Anthony and Johannes sat next to each other.

"Hey, Johannes." Anthony said passing him a small object. Johannes looked and saw that it was a small piece of cloth. It was all black and it was shaped like a hollow hemisphere.

"What is it?" Johannes asked.

"It's a _yarmulke_." Anthony said. "You wear it on your head."

Johannes looked and saw that, indeed, the rest of the males in the family were wearing similar articles on their heads.

"Go ahead. Try it on." Johannes just placed it on his head.

"How do I look?" Johannes asked.

"Like a _shegetz _trying too hard." Julius said.

"Julius!" Meredith said. "You look fine, Johannes."

"So what exactly is Hanukkah?" Johannes asked Anthony.

"On the 25th day of Kislev, or the second week of December, the Jewish people have a Festival of Lights to commemorate the Maccabee Revolt in Judea." Anthony explained. "It was said in the Talmud that after the rededication of the Temple, the wicks of the Menorah burned for eight days, even though there was only enough oil to last for one day. As such, we light a similar menorah for eight nights in honor of the lights."

"Alright, dinner's on." Waldo said as he passed a series of plates onto the table. "Everyone take your pick."

"You certainly have a lot of fried food." Johannes commented.

"It is part of the Hanukkah tradition to serve foods fried in oil to symbolize the oil that lasted for eight days." Anthony said.

"So what is everything?" Johannes asked.

"Over there are _latkes_, they're like potato pancakes." Anthony said pointing at one plate. "And here we have the _loukoumades, kugel, blintzes, holishkes, challah, _and my mom's famous beef brisket."

"I thought beef wasn't kosher." Johannes said.

"No, you're thinking of pork." Anthony said.

"Waldo, would you care to lead us in the Blessing?" Uncle Nesher asked.

"Absolutely." Waldo said. He them folded his hands and chanted.

"_Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu, Melekh ha'olam, bo're minei m'zonot._"

"_Amein_." The family said.

"_Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu Melekh ha'olam, bo're p'ri ha'gafen."_

"_Amein_."

"_Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu Melekh ha'olam, bo're p'ri ha'adama."_

"_Amein_."

"_Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu Melekh ha'olam, she'hakol nih'ye bidvaro."_

"_Amein_."

The family then passed the food around, making sure that everyone got something. Once everyone had what they wanted, they all began eating. Johannes found that he couldn't get enough of the food.

"My goodness, this is delicious." Johannes said. "How come I've never heard of this."

"Probably because you aren't Jewish." Anthony said. "No offense."

"None taken." Johannes said. "So after dinner do we light the candles?"

"Actually, me and the cousins were going to play _dreidel_ until everyone else has finished." Anthony said. "You wanna join?"

"Sure." Johannes said. "How do you play?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Anthony said as he and his cousins left the table with Johannes following them.

Anthony then pulled out a bag of chocolate coins in gold foil and dumped them on the floor.

"First we divide the coins evenly among all players." Anthony said passing out the coins one at a time.

"Once the coins are divided, we each place one in the center. That's the pot." Anthony said. Everyone then placed their coins in the middle and Anthony pulled out a small wooden top.

"This is the _dreidel_." Anthony said showing him the top. "Each player takes turns spinning it. What it lands on determines how many coins the player gets."

"What does each symbol mean exactly?" Johannes asked.

"I was just getting to that." Anthony said holding the top in front of him so that one side was showing.

"This is _shin._" Anthony said. "When it lands on this, it means you put one coin into the pot."

He then turned it around showing him the other symbols.

"_Hei _means you get half of what's in the pot, _nun _means you do nothing and _gimel _means you get the whole pot. The game goes on until one person has everything. Understand so far?"

"I think I do."

"Since you're my guest, I'll let you go first."

Johannes then took the _dreidel _and spun it. After spinning for a few seconds, it landed and showed a symbol.

"Woah." Anthony said surprised.

"What?" Johannes asked.

"You just landed on _gimel_." Anthony said.

"Wait." Johannes said. "Does that mean…?"

"You get all the pot." Chaim said.

"Wow." Miri said. "I've never seen someone get _gimel _on the first spin."

"Well, this is certainly lucky." Johannes said taking the five coins from the pot.

They kept playing for a while. Anthony ended up having the most coins when they were told to put it away.

"Why do we have to stop?" Johannes asked. "We were having so much fun."

"It's time to light the candles." Boris said.

"Alright, everyone." Anthony's grandfather said bringing out a large metal artifact. It consisted of nine prongs sticking out from the base, with the center one being slightly taller than the rest. Inside the prongs were nine unlit candles.

"What's that?" Johannes asked.

"That's the menorah." Anthony said. "Each night, one candle is lit for each night of Hanukkah that has passed. Tonight's the eighth night so we light eight candles."

"Who lights the candles?" Johannes asked.

"In Jewish tradition, the oldest lights the candles on the first night, then the next oldest and so on." Anthony said. "And tonight just happens to be the night where I light the candles."

"Wait." Johannes said. "You're lighting the candles tonight?"

"Yeah." Anthony said. "Why do you think I waited until tonight to invite you?"

"I don't know, I guess…"

"Alright, Anthony." Aunt Milka said. "Ready to begin?"

"Mhmm." Anthony said. He then lit a match and placed the flame on the candle in the center. Anthony then picked up the candle and they all began chanting.

_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu_

_l'had'lik neir shel Chanukah._

_Amein_

_Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam_

_she'asah nisim la'avoteinu bayamim haheim baziman hazeh. _

_Amein_

When the chanting was done, Anthony began to light the candles.

"So how come you have nine candles when they're eight nights of Hanukkah?" Johannes asked.

"It's forbidden to use any of the other candles to light anything else." Anthony said. "So we use the _shammus_, or center candle, to light the candles or anything else in need of lighting. We light the menorah from right to left, the same way Hebrew text is read."

Anthony then took the _shammus _and lit the candles from right to left until the menorah was fully lit.

"Wow." Johannes said in quiet awe.

"It's so pretty." Miri said.

"Anthony, do you think I could light the candles one year?" Chaim asked.

"Sure, maybe someday." Anthony said.

"Alright, time for bed kids." Waldo said."Johannes, you should probably head home."

"Aww, can't Johannes stay the night?" Boris asked.

"Yeah, Johannes is fun to have around." Miri whined.

"Nonsense." Waldo said. "Johannes has to get back home before his dad worries."

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I can tell my dad that I'll be staying the night." Johannes said. He then turned to Julius and Meredith. "So is it okay with you?"

"Absolutely." Meredith said. "We can make some space in Anthony's room and you can sleep there."

"Alright, sleepover!" Anthony said.

With that, Johannes let his dad know he would be spending the night and got himself ready. After setting up a sleeping space on the floor by Anthony's bed, he got undressed and under the covers.

"Hey Anthony." Johannes said. "Think we can do this again next year?"

"Absolutely." Anthony said. "It was fun having you over tonight."

"Well, goodnight." Johannes said.

"Goodnight." Anthony said shutting off the light and heading to bed.

* * *

**Four Years Later…**

* * *

At a nearby middle school, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Johannes and Anthony, along with their new friend Ilsa, who they had met not too long ago.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" Ilsa asked.

"Well as you know, Saturday is _Shabbat _so I'm not doing anything then." Anthony said. "We'll be having Hanukkah dinner on Sunday though."

"Oh nice." Ilsa said. "What's Hanukkah?"

"Would you like to see?" Johannes asked.

"Sure."

"Ilsa can come, right?" Johannes asked Anthony. Anthony just nodded.

"Nice." Ilsa said. "So where do I meet you?"

"Just come over Sunday evening when you can." Johannes said. "Once you arrive, we'll explain everything."

"Well thanks for inviting me." Ilsa said. "I'll see you then."

With that, the three left ready to make the most of the weekend before the big night.


	3. Kwanzaa

_Kwanzaa_

* * *

Takes place: During Race for Control

* * *

On the last day before break at Kadic Academy, Calvin and his friends were sitting at their usual table at the cafeteria making idle chitchat. Eventually the topic came up about holiday plans.

"So who's doing anything for Christmas?" Dennis asked.

"Not me." Calvin said. "Me and the sisters are probably just going to be staying home."

"You know, you're always welcome to come over to our place." Antea said. "WE had such a fun time last year."

"Yeah, I'll talk it over with my parents."

Just then, three others walked up to the table. They were Lance, Ian and Owen of the soccer team.

"So, how are we today?" Lance asked.

"Please leave." Ami said. "We're in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh, that's cool." Ian said. "What are you talking about? More of that Yoko game with the blocks and the hornets?"

"Actually no." Rumiko said. "We're talking about holiday plans."

"Oh, cool." Lance said. "I happen to be going to New Zealand for the holidays. I have relatives living there."

"I'll just be relaxing at home while my uncle and aunt visit from England." Ian said.

"What about you, Owen?" Sam asked. "What will you be doing?"

"Well, the thing is…" Owen said. "You see, we don't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh, you're Jewish." Sam said. "Sorry for offending you then."

"I'm not Jewish!" Owen said. "Our family celebrates Kwanzaa as an alternative to Christmas."

"Kwan-wha?" Ian asked.

"Oh, I've heard of Kwanzaa." Dennis said. "Some made-up American holiday invented by blacks to give more respect to their culture or something."

"It's not made-up!" Ami said. "It was conceived in the United States in 1966 by Dr. Maulana Karenga. It's a seven-night holiday taking place between December 26 and January 1st that teaches the importance of African-American culture, unity and cooperative economics."

"Only you would know that, Ami." Rumiko said.

"Well, there's more to it than that." Owen said. "It allows us to teach and receive more insight of our heritage and how we as descendants of Africa coexist and remain united among each other and the rest of the world."

"Wow." Ian said.

"So do you like know any Swahili words or something?" Dennis asked.

"Dennis!" Ami shouted. "Show some respect."

"I do, actually. Our family's very rich in its African culture." Owen said.

"Oh, like what?" Calvin said.

"_Hamjambo._" Owen said. "That means 'hello' in Swahili."

"And _sijambo _to you too." Ami said.

"You know Swahili?" Rumiko asked.

"You gotta know these things when you're constantly preaching tolerance of all races."

"So what exactly does Kwanzaa teach?" Calvin asked.

"Good question." Owen said. "Kwanzaa is based around seven principles: The _Nguzo Saba_."

"Okay, I'm confused." Dennis said.

"There's _Umoja_, which means unity." Owen said. "_Kujichagulia, _meaning self-determination, and _Ujima_, meaning responsibility."

"So what are the rest?" Lance asked.

"I'm getting there." Owen said. "_Ujamaa_, cooperative economics; _Nia_, purpose; _Kuumba_, creativity; and _Imani_, faith."

"Far out." Sam said.

"All those together comprise _Kawaida_, an African philosophy of tradition and reason."

"That's pretty neat." Lance said. "So what type of traditions does Kwanzaa normally have?"

"Well, we have seven candles that we light every night."

"So it's just like Hanukkah." Calvin said.

"It's not like Hanukkah!" Oven shouted. "Hanukkah has eight candles of the same color and a menorah. Kwanzaa has seven candles, three green, three red and one black, and they rest on what's called a _kinara_."

"Okay." Sam said. "Is that it?"

"We also have drumming sessions and a feast." Owen said. "At least that's what our family does."

"It seems like your family is very attached to their heritage." Ami said. "I have to wonder if some of your family were also part of the Civil Rights Movement."

"Oh, we've been fighting for civil rights for generations." Owen said pulling out a pile of photographs from his pocket and placing them on the table. "Check it out."

They dug through the photographs. Calvin noticed one that looked much older than the rest. It was a very grainy photo of a black man in an old army uniform.

"Who's that?" Calvin asked.

"That's my great-great-great-great uncle." Owen said. "He fought for the Union during the Siege of Petersburg during the Civil War."

"Oh cool." Sam said. "That's the one where Cuba planted missiles, right?"

"Sure, why not." Owen said.

"Please don't encourage him." Calvin said.

"Whoa, look at all these famous figures." Ami said. "Rosa Parks, Thurgood Marshall, Dr. Martin Luther King. Your family knew all these people?"

"Not exactly." Owen said. "My great-grandfather was a photographer who documented most of these events. He passed on these photos to his children to pass down to their children and so on. To keep the history of our people and their struggles alive."

"Is that who I think it is?" Sam asked out loud, holding up a photograph. It was a photo of a young couple with a taller, well-dressed man standing between them. Ami looked and saw the picture.

"That's Barack Obama." Ami said.

"Oh brother." Dennis said rolling his eyes.

"How is that civil rights related?" Rumiko asked.

"He was the first African-American president of the US and first sitting president to endorse gay marriage, what more do you want?" Owen asked. "The people next to him are my grandparents."

"How did they run into him?"

"He was making a campaign stop in our state and they were on their way to visit him." Owen said. "They were driving down to where he was speaking. Their car broke down halfway there and had to call a tow truck. They wouldn't give them a ride so they ended up calling one of their friends to help them out. Before they arrived, a driver managed to notice their predicament and, after speaking with the people who were riding with him, allowed them to ride with them to the event, as they were going to the event as well. And who should be riding with them but…"

"Oh boy." Dennis said. "I know where this is going."

"The president himself." Owen said. "Out of all the people going to the event, they were noticed by the driver of the presidential state car."

"Wow." Ami said. "Your family must've been so lucky."

"That's quite a story." Dennis said. "So what was the point of it again?"

"I just said." Owen said. "Our family captures various moments in the struggle for civil rights in the form of photographs and as part of our Kwanzaa tradition, we share them to remind ourselves of our unity and self-determination."

"_Kujichagulia _and _Umoja._" Ami said.

"Precisely."

"Well, you never mentioned that part." Calvin said.

"Either way, I should be going now." Owen said. "See you guys around."

"Yeah, see you." Ian said as the three left the table.

"Well, that was rather insightful." Sam said.

"Eh, seems just as bogus as it was when I first heard about it." Dennis said.

"Even if it is, it's still something that means a lot to him." Calvin said.

"I agree." Ami said. "That's more than enough."

"Maybe we can ask him to come over one day during that week." Rumiko said. "Just for us to see in person what a basic day of Kwanzaa is like."

"Sounds like a good idea." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm on board with that." Ami said.

"Me too." Calvin said.

"Well, it's not like I have much else to do after Christmas." Dennis said.

With that, they finished their meal and they left the table to catch up with their friend.

* * *

Happy Holidays, my reviewers. Sorry if this turned out rather crummy, but I used only what I knew and what I could work with. What matters is that it is what it is.

Please Review.


End file.
